justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Acceptable in the 80s
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2007 |dlc=June 30, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |sol = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Teal 2B: Deep Teal JDU (Beta) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |gc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 111 (JD) 83 (JD3/''JD:GH/BO'') 140 (Remake) |kcal = 12 |dura = 3:34 3:36 (Remake) |nowc = Acceptable |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album }}Calvin Harris tarafından "Acceptable in the 80s" , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Ayrıca, tarihinde Xbox 360'ta indirilebilir bir parça olarak gösteriliyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, küçük, açık mavi bir yay ile neon yeşili kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. Büyük turkuaz gözlükleri, büyük mavi küpeleri, bir çift turkuaz parmaksız eldiven, omuz üstü açık koyu kireç yeşili, iki beyaz kuşak, koyu yeşil dana boyu tozluk, bacak ısıtıcıları ve peep toe topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor. tarihinden sonraki her oyunda, biraz daha hafif bir renk düzenine sahiptir. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|Original acceptable coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, pembe çizgileri olan mor bir duvar gibi görünüyor ve kesişen teller var. / (Xbox) Xbox 360 versiyonunda, arka plan tipik mor duvar ve pembe çizgilerden gök mavisi duvarlara ve diyagonal aqua hatlarına düşen ve daha birçok şey için çok fazla değişiyor. (Wii) 'in Wii versiyonunda, çizgiler tamamen durağandır ve içinden hafif bir ışık akar. Remake Yeniden yapılanmada, arka plan Wii sürümlerine daha çok benziyor. Arka plan daha da yakınlaştırılır ve garip, uzay benzeri bir gürültü ile oluşur; benzer bir gürültü sonunda, bütün hatlar hızla kaybolduğunda çalınır. Gold Moves tarihinden itibaren, bu rutinde hepsi aynı olan 4 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ kolunuz, her defasında bir kol ve sol eliniz başınızın üstünde durun. acceptable jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'') Acceptable jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Acceptable gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Line Bu rutinde 1 Shout-Out Line var: Shout-Out Line: “Acceptable in the 80s” Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' (cameo) Captions appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clubbing *Hands N' Hips *Hitchhiker *Silly Hips *S Snap Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Old But Gold 80s *All Songs A-E Trivia *Dansçının eldiven rengi açık mavidir, ancak ve 'de, resimli simgelerdeki oklar / aksesuarlar koyu yeşildir. Galeri Game Files Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|'' '' Acceptablesqa.png|'' '' ( / ) Acceptable.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Acceptable_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Acceptable Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Acceptable banner bkg.jpg| banner acceptable map bkg.png| map background acceptable_cover@2x.jpg| cover Acceptable_Cover_1024.png| cover 536.png|Avatar 200536.png|Golden avatar 300536.png|Diamond avatar Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Acceptable jd1 menu.png| '' in the menu Acceptable jdgh menu wii.png|''Acceptable in the 80's'' in the menu (Wii) Acceptable jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen Acceptable jd2016 menu.PNG|'' '' in the menu Acceptable jd2016 load.PNG| loading screen Acceptable jd2016 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen acceptable jd2017 menu.png|'' '' in the menu acceptable jd2017 load.png| loading screen acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen acceptable jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Halloween Skin) acceptable jd2018 load.png| loading screen acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Acceptable jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Acceptable jd2019 load.png| loading screen Acceptable jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others acceptable jdbo boxart appearance.png|Appearance in the boxart for Acceptable jd2016 wii files.png|Appearance in offline game files of Acceptable jd2017 wii files.png|Appearance in offline game files of Acceptable jd2018 wii files.png|Appearance in offline game files of acceptable jd2019 wii files.png|Appareance on offline game files of Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S Teasers Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (EU) Gameplays Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2016 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now 5☆ stars - Acceptable In The 80'S - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Acceptable In The 80s Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance (Extraction) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Acceptable in the 80s es:Acceptable in the 80s en:Acceptable in the 80s pt-br:Acceptable in the 80s pl:Acceptable in the 80s Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Calvin Harris Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Best Of Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Julia Spiesser